Awaited Reunion
by LilyAceThompson17
Summary: "Please wait for me there, in Hell..." An expanded ending of Ep 12 of Season 1 based on my imagination. Yoshiki X Akane


It had been a long time since he had woken up on that boat. He was now in the middle of nowhere, his punishment. There was nothing to do, no pain, no despair, just emptiness. The teacher was glad it was only nothing in here than to be endlessly punished by the Hell Girl. This was what he wanted: Nothing to think, nothing to solve, just reminiscing and peace. But it did get pretty lonely sometimes. Yoshiki Fusakawa dearly missed his student and close friend, Akane Sawai.

He remembered the time before he was sent in the nothingness. Yoshiki was being warned by the principal that if he continues to hang around with Akane, his reputation as a teacher will be tarnished. In the corner of his eye, he saw Akane herself. Her eyes were full of sorrow and regret. He could not blame her. The teacher wished that Akane will put him out of his misery by sending him to Hell, oblivious to the consequence if she did do that.

Returning to his home, he quietly made his way to his room and called it a night. He guessed that when he was asleep, Akane fulfilled his wish. But unknown to him, the girl was full of regret when she did pull the string of the black doll given by the Hell Girl.

Tears soon resurfaced on his eyes when he remembered Akane. He was scolded by the Hell Girl about his actions, and showed an image of the student in full sadness, then told him the consequence she will pay for the compensation she did to her. Yoshiki could clearly remember what Akane had said without any hint of anger nor disappointment toward him. 'Teacher... I will follow you soon. Please wait for me there, in Hell.' Her voice was full of sadness because of sending him to Hell. It really touched his heart.

Sawai... He hoped she is going to be alright, enduring all her problems alone, with no one to vent to.

* * *

Staring at her cellphone, Akane Sawai was lying on her bed. Few months had passed since her teacher Fusakawa disappeared. The girl was worried about what he was now doing in Hell. Since he had done nothing wrong, she hoped he will not receive any bad things in there.

Her heart was still at ease, despite the resurfacing regret of fulfilling his wish. She wanted to cherish every moment her life will give to her until she can finally reunited with teacher Fusakawa.

"Akane?"

"Coming, mother!"

Well, it was time to eat lunch.

* * *

Yoshiki had just realized something.

It was been a long time, and yet he could not stop thinking about Akane. She was the only one who understand his feelings. He deeply missed her, and wish she will arrive on the same place as him, so he will not get lonely. As times passed, it was getting harder to ignore the developing feelings toward her, and finally accepted that he was indeed in love with her. Yoshiki was aware that the teacher and student relationship was forbidden to the eyes of others, but he was not a teacher anymore. He wished he could tell her somehow.

Meanwhile, at school, Akane was lost in her thoughts about the new feelings she was feeling a while back. She kept thinking about Mr. Fusakawa. Everytime she had free time, she spend her free time on the abandoned mansion and reminiscent the times they spent together on that same place. Those thoughts sent pain on her heart. She wanted her life to end now, but she knew Mr. Fusakawa will not be happy if she ended her life quickly.

* * *

Few years had past, and sadly, nobody remembered Akane Sawai nor Yoshiki Fusakawa anymore. There was nothing memorable to remember. It was like they were brainwashed not to remember them at all.

Back to the middle of nowhere, Yoshiki was staring at nothingness. He was standing still, feeling the winds blew past him. Suddenly, he felt a sudden shift of mood. Was someone new arrived?

He turned around to see the Hell Girl staring directly at him. It was hard to read her expression, but he knew this girl was lonely.

"There is going to be someone who will join you in here." Hell Girl was only standing still, not making a move, nor blink her eyes. It still send shivers on his spine.

And with that, she disappeared. Before he could ask who she was talking about, a voice broke out.

"Teacher Fusakawa?"

No... was that...?

Yoshiki turned around to see Akane Sawai in her uniform, standing in front of him. Her face beamed when he stared at her. He smiled back.

"Sawai..."

Yoshiki dropped to his knees, while Akane ran toward him. She stopped when she was in front of him.

She tried to speak, but no words come to her mouth. It was the same with him. The emotions where building up on their chests, the feelings were getting stronger. Not thinking anymore, the wrapped their arms around each other tightly, afraid to lose one another. Tears soon flowed on their eyes. Their awaited reunion was now happening. It was right now.

Still, no words came out. They used their actions as words to let the other know how much they missed each other. The hug was never broken.

Finally, after a long time, they pulled away at each other.

Yoshiki smiled genuinely at her. "Akane... I missed you..."

Akane nodded in response, with a small smile on her lips. "I missed you too..."

He placed his hands on her cheeks. "From now on, we'll always be together... in this paradise."

The girl smiled more. "Yes... forever..."

Together again, they spent their endless life talking about their dreams or their past. Thus their feelings bloomed stronger than before. They knew this will never end, because this is Hell. And Yoshiki was now fully at peace. Being in Hell with Akane is enough to make him happy.

* * *

**A/N: **It just happened to impact me the most, thus bringing you an expansion of Episode 12's ending. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
